


Fanart - MORNINGSTAR

by Cryo_Bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Comic, Fanart, M/M, steve as lucifer reborn, stucky scary bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: Comic art for the Stucky Scary Bang.Thank you again to @hopenight for submitting the prompt as follows:Steve Rogers as Lucifer reborn. Unsettles damn near everyone because of it, except Bucky Barnes (and others). The Morningstar wakes only when Bucky Barnes is truly in danger. Revenge is taken on HYDRA. Civil War could reveal Steve’s true nature. Dealers choice to the author if he knows or doesn’t know.





	Fanart - MORNINGSTAR

[](https://i.imgur.com/D4oIE3l.jpg)  
[](https://i.imgur.com/D4oIE3l.jpg)

 

[](https://i.imgur.com/gBtKwXL.jpg)  
[](https://i.imgur.com/gBtKwXL.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/Uoa53A9)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [ tumblr! ](http://cryo-bucky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
